FLAMES Rewritten
by Trixie Payne
Summary: It is many years after the completion of the jewel. Kagome and Inuyasha have established a life for themselves. But Kagome's daughter is given the jewel. Now she is in the past and two jewels have to be found and completed. Why does she look like Sesshy?
1. Prolog: Good Bye My Little Miko

**An Inuyasha Fan-fiction**

**F.L.A.M.E.S ( Rewritten)**

**Prolog: Good Bye My Little Miko**

_**© 8/02/2010**_

**By: Crystal Payne**  
**Cowritten By: Corin-sama**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Let's go, Inuyasha." Kagome said as she turned to the well.

Inuyasha nodded and followed after his mate. After the defeat of Naraku they finally decided to be with each other. Sango and Miroku had decided to start a family and settle down. Of course Miroku does the occasional exorcism here and there.

"Are you sure that you want to leave Kagome? We could always live here in Kaede's village." Inuyasha asked.

Kagome sighed as she nodded. "We have been over this, Inuyasha. I think it is too dangerous to raise a child here. Don't get me wrong, I love it here and all but I think our child will do better if we live in the future."

"But nobody will accept our child...or me." He said as his ears lowered.

Kagome smiled and hugged him. "I accept you and we will accept our child."

Cold golden eyes stared at the couple from the forest. Sesshoumaru rested his gaze on the tiny Miko. His silvery hair blew in the slight breeze. Though it didn't show on his face his cold heart was breaking at the affection the little Miko was showing to his half-brother.

'Does my little Miko think she can escape me? My half-brother could never please her as I can.' Sesshoumaru thought with a slight glare.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, can Rin say goodbye to Kagome-chan?" The little girl asked while looking up at her lord.

"Yes Rin. Let us go say goodbye to the little Miko." Sesshoumaru said softly.

Rin's face broke out into a huge smile as she ran towards the couple. "Kagome-chan! You can't leave without saying goodbye."

Kagome looked over at the girl with a smile. "Of course not Rin." She kneeled down and Rin hugged her as tight as she could.

"Rin wishes that she could see your baby born. Are you sure you have to leave?" She asked with a pout.

"Rin. We are here to say goodbye." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Oh! Sesshoumaru...um sama. I didn't expect to see you here." Kagome said with a blush on her face.

Sesshoumaru had a slight smirk on his face. "Miko, may I get a hug for goodbye?"

"Oh...um...sure." Kagome ignored Inuyasha's growl and walked to the taller man.

She hugged him softly as he bent down to whisper in her ear. "You can't run away from me, my Miko. You will never forget the nights you have spent with me. Even though you are pupped with my half-brothers child. I will find you."

Sesshoumaru pulled away from the blushing silent Miko and turned to leave. "Rin. Let's go." He started walking away and Rin smiled.

"Goodbye Kagome-chan! I'll miss you! Sesshoumaru-sama! Wait for Rin!" She called out to the stoic lord.

"What did he say Kagome?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"Uh...nothing nothing. He just said to be careful." Kagome said with nervous smile.

Inuyasha scoffed and turned to the well. "Let's go. I'm sure your Mother is wondering where we are."

"Alright." She followed him and held his clawed hand. "I'm ready." Kagome's face still held a blush as her mind started to wander to the many long nights she spent with Sesshoumaru. _'Did I make the right choice?_' This ran through her head as she jumped into the well with Inuyasha. 


	2. Chapter One: A Premonition Perhaps

**An Inuyasha Fan-fiction**

**F.L.A.M.E.S ( Rewritten)**

**Chapter One: A Premonition Perhaps**

_**© 12/09/2010**_

**By: Crystal Payne**  
**Cowritten By: Corin-sama**

Kagome sat in the rocking chair holding her baby girl, the night outside was stormy. She sang a soft lullaby as she rocked back and forth with her. Eventually she grew sleepy and her rocking gradually slowed. At one point Inuyasha peeked in on them and smiled when he saw Kagome asleep holding their daughter Aiko. For the most part of the night Kagome's dreams were pleasant, until she found herself walking through rain

She looked around herself feeling confused. A few moments ago she was just in a soft bed with her dearest love. Not she found herself walking through a deep misty type of rain. She spotted a girl standing on a bridge crying. She stood quietly watching the girl cry; as she did she felt a deep hurt. Something inside herself told her she could not help this girl. Guessing that the girl was about sixteen she began to wonder what would bring her here, especially with the storm.

Finally after what seemed like ages the girl turned to face her. The heart shaped face was beautiful, the girls deep sapphire blue eyes held great pain. Kagome noticed that the girls' hair had fallen out of its pony tail so that part of it hung just passed her shoulders as white as newly fallen snow. "Mamma, Daddy why did you have to leave me?" The girl whispered as she stared at Kagome. With a deep panic that suddenly gripped her Kagome found her self screaming the girls name as she turned back around to the bridge's railing. "AIKO!"

Kagome awoke to a very loud clap of thunder and Aiko beginning to cry. She shook as she rocked her daughter back to sleep. Dismissing it she stood and laid her baby down in her cradle and crawled into the bed she had setup in her daughters' room. "It has to be just a nightmare. Inuyasha and I would never leave her." Kagome whispered to herself, but for some reason even that didn't comfort her like it should have.


End file.
